Abismo
by IaN HaGeN
Summary: A unas cuantas semanas del despertar de Hades en nuestro mundo, Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun tendrán que enfrentar a una amenaza que representa la muerte de toda vida, la negación de la creación... la tumba de la naturaleza.


Pues bueno...

No sé si alguien se acuerda todavía de mi, pero bueh... a raíz de un concurso en mi Foro de Saint Seiya, he decidido compartir con ustedes éste relato, mismo que no ganó nada en dicho concurso, pero bueh... supongo que al menos alguno podrá encontrarlo interesante.

La temática de éste relato es incursionar en el género de terror, utilizando personajes de Saint Seiya.

En términos de cronología, mi historia ignora por completo la Gigantomaquia, y se situa en el periodo de paz luego de la Batalla contra Poseidón, y por supuesto antes de que dé inicio la Saga de Hades.

Ojalá que les guste.

**DISCLAIMER**

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. El motivo de ésta historia es entretener únicamente, y no pretende lucrar económicamente bajo ninguna circunstancia.

He dicho.

**ABISMO**

Atravesando los límites del Infierno, existe una dimensión olvidada por los dioses: se trata de un lugar desolado donde reina la desesperación; de una cárcel que se extiende por un continente helado, sombrío, combatido por perpetuas tempestades, poblado por abrasadores tormentos que se propagan con las ondas sensibles y desoladoras de los vientos.

Es un lugar invadido por el suplicio; poblado por obscuros y desiertos valles, regiones donde el dolor impera, con bosques repletos de tinieblas mortíferas que amenazan con devorarlo todo. Es un lugar de destrucción, es todo un mundo que La Gran Voluntad, maldiciéndolo desde el principio de los tiempos, creó malo, y únicamente bueno para el mal; mundo en que toda vida muere, en que toda muerte vive, y en que la perversa naturaleza engendra seres monstruosos, prodigiosos, abominables, indefinibles, más repugnantes que los que inventó el mito o los que ha concebido el temor de los hombres.

Al final de éste mundo, se divisan sus murallas, un par de puertas de metal desconocido, fortificadas, impenetrables, rodeadas de un valladar de fuego inextinguible. Delante de esas murallas, se encuentra una formidable figura; de la cabeza a la cintura tenía la apariencia de una mujer, una mujer bellísima; pero carecía de ojos en el rostro, en lugar de eso poseía dos enormes cuencas vacías hundidas sobre la cara, y su asqueroso cuerpo era el de una serpiente cubierta por anchos y escamosos pliegues.

Mientras sostenía un par de llaves en sus manos raquíticas, la rodeaban por la mitad una multitud de criaturas rabiosas que, despidiendo de sus anchas fauces incesantes aullidos, producían horrendo estrépito. Llegado el momento de ocultarse, las criaturas se introducían en las entrañas del monstruo, donde tenían asilo seguro, e insivibles ahí, en el viente de ésta mujer monstruosa, continuaban gruñendo y aullando por siempre.

Lista para emprender una errante peregrinación con pasos firmes y solitarios a través del abismo que aguardaba detrás de las puertas, un abismo insondable que al mismo tiempo, en un misterio inexplicable, conformaba con ella misma una sola entidad, la aborrecible mujer esbozó una suave sonrisa, saboreando el momento de poder clavarle las garras de su rencor a ese paraíso que tanto ansiaba destruir; una cálida mansión poblada por seres que, gozando de una dulce vida, contaban con el potencial de alcanzar a la Gran Voluntad y de convertirse en dioses sentados a su derecha, reinando eternamente sobre la creación tal como la Gran Voluntad lo hacía. Una vez que ella pudiera llegar a ese mundo tan anhelado y tan odiado al mismo tiempo, el mundo de los seres humanos, habría de discurrir con libre vuelo, invisible, respirando los suaves aires de tan embalsamado ambiente, buscando saciar sin límite alguno su perverso apetito, haciendo de todos los seres vivientes presas de su odio.

Sin esperar un momento más, devuelta a la vida después de haber permanecido dormida por más de 1000 años, la detestable criatura con forma de mujer utilizó la llave que sostenía en sus manos, haciendo girar lentamente la cerradura, abriendo con impetuosa violencia las puertas de esa cárcel, concebida desde el inicio de los tiempos para contener su cólera y su malvada esencia.

Delante de sí, ante esas grotescas cuencas vacías que albergaban gran vileza, aparecieron los secretos del antiguo abismo; un sombrío e inmenso océano, sin límites ni dimensiones, donde facilmente podían extraviarse las extensiones de la profundidad, el tiempo y el espacio; donde el Caos vive en eterna discordía con el Orden, sostenido sólo por sus propias perturbaciones.

Era un abismo horrible, tumba de la naturaleza y de la vida misma.

Pronto, el espíritu residente del abismo, el Caos, se mostró ante la mujer, contemplando en ella su perfecta imagen, como si se tratara de un espejo, cayendo en sus redes de seducción, perdidamente enamorado de ella y de sí mismo, pues ambos eran uno solo. En aquel espantoso abismo, al límite de las tinieblas, la hórrida criatura se detuvo, reflexionó en la distancia a su meta y en todos los planes que había trazado para el mundo y la raza humana, paladeando con lengua viperina el instante en que pudiera pudrir el corazón de todos los hombres. Como un presagio siniestro, a pesar de no tener ojos, la abominable mujer pudo ver a lo lejos una esfera azul, un mundo suspendido en la profundidad de la noche. Desde allí, animada por su sed de venganza, la maldad innombrable que era una con el Caos, se lanzó sobre la Tierra gritando un odio olvidado desde hace eones, y en maldita hora, aceleró su vuelo…

_**Región de Jamir, India**_

Mu de Aries, Santo Dorado de la Orden de Athena, despertó durante la madrugada, muy agitado luego un sueño tan desagradable. Abuptamente, la terrible pesadilla terminó, sin dejar más detalles horroríficos para el escrutinio de la memoria.

—Tehom —exclamó en voz alta, con un cierto dejo de miedo e incertidumbre.

Bañado en sudor, Mu trató de entender la esencia de ese sueño tan extraño, pero no le era posible desentrañarlo, la sensación de realidad fue tan poderosa que de verdad, inclusive para un Santo como él, era imposible no sentirse atemorizado al intentar recordar cada momento de esa pesadilla. Conforme avanzaron los minutos, Mu continuó preocupándose. ¿Sería posible que una maldad tan ominosa pudiera encontrarse ya entre los hombres?.

Para sus adentros, Mu trató de justificar la naturaleza de un sueño tan obscuro en aras del próximo despertar de Hades, el Dios del Mundo de los Muertos, un enemigo tan implacable que era capaz de estresar al más poderoso y preparado de los Santos, inclusive aquellos que formaban parte de la jerarquía más alta dentro de la Orden de Athena: Los Santos de Oro. Sin embargo, aún creyendo firmemente que el sueño había sido influenciado por la presión del próximo retorno de Hades al mundo de los vivos¿por qué Mu no podía dejar de pensar en la criatura que vió en su sueño?

—Tehom —volvió a decir Mu, con nerviosismo.

Al escapar de su cárcel, con dirección a la Tierra, la criatura había gritado con furia esa palabra. ¿Qué significaba Tehom? Por sus estudios, Mu sabía lo que significaba la palabra, pero no entendía como pudo su subconciente proyectarla con tanta claridad, con tanta importancia… ¿acaso poseía un significado oculto?. Mu sabía por experiencia propia que los sueños y la muerte son acontecimientos negros cuya comprensión siempre llegaba demasiado tarde, por lo que no tomaría ninguna clase de riesgo.

Sin más justificaciones absurdas a lo que cualquiera hubiera podido calificar como una pesadilla común y corriente, Mu se alistó para partir a China y hablar con Dohko: otro de los Santos Dorados de Athena; el más sabio y poderoso de todos, una autoridad respetada en todo el Santuario. Mu no permitiría que la desidia o la ignorancia momentanea pudieran comprometer la seguridad de todos, prefería tomar las cosas en sus propias manos y averiguar si aquel sueño era tan sólo una fantasía onírica producto de su estrés, o si se trataba de alguna advertencia que sólo los seres como él, gente dotada de nacimiento con capacidades sobrenaturales, estaba destinada a conocer antes que cualquier otro ser vivo.

Al salir de la Torre, Mu se encontró con una extraña figura rondando su morada… se trataba de otro Santo como él, aunque en éste caso uno de menor rango: un Santo de Bronce; Ikki de Fénix. Mu buscó con la vista el rostro de Ikki, obteniendo de él una extraña mirada, cargada de preocupación y desconcierto, confirmándole a Mu que el significado de sus pesadillas iba más allá de cualquier casualidad…

_**Japón**_

A las afueras del orfanato donde Seiya viviera la mitad de su infacia, Saori Kido, reencarnación de la diosa Athena en ésta Era, acompañada de sus Santos de Bronce; Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, y también el joven Kiki, discípulo de Mu de Aries, disfrutaba de un momento de alegría con los niños del orfanato, jugando y haciendo bromas con ellos.

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde la última Guerra Sagrada en contra del Dios de los Mares, Poseidón, y Athena consideraba pertinente el aprovechar cualquier momento de júbilo al lado de sus queridos guerreros. Los Santos de Bronce desconocían que pronto el peor enemigo de Athena, Hades, habría de resurgir del Infierno para azotar al mundo con una nueva Guerra Santa, pero Athena lo prefería así, mantenerlos ignorantes para no hacerles sufrir más, dejándolos de lado en lo que se vislumbraba como un conflicto inminente, el más duro y encarnizado de todos, una batalla donde ellos no participarían por voluntad de la diosa. Los motivos secretos de Athena eran simples; creía que Seiya y sus hermanos ya habían sufrido más suficiente en el pasado, y era tiempo de dejarlos descansar, de permitirles gozar de la vida que se les negó por culpa del cruel destino.

—¡Llévame contigo, Seiya! —gritaba entristecido el pequeño Makoto, quien no podía evitar sentir pena al ver partir tan pronto al Santo de Pegaso, su héroe personal..

—¡Makoto! No seas pesado y deja en paz a Seiya, tanto él como la señorita Saori deben partir ya.—dijo la bella Miho, otra huerfana que se había criado con Seiya, y que al crecer obtuvo un empleo como cuidadora en el orfanato. Sin embargo, a pesar de la órden de Miho, Makoto, en un acto de imprudencia infantil, no vaciló en aferrarse a la pierna de Seiya para impedirle partir, al mismo tiempo en que le mostraba la lengua a Miho, burlándose de su capacidad de mando.

—Makoto, no te pongas triste, te prometo que la próxima semana volveremos a visitarlos, después de todo les debemos una partida de futból —dijo Seiya con voz calmada, luciendo una sonrisa amigable para los niños. A pesar de lo razonable de la promesa de Seiya, Makoto y sus amigos Yukio y Taro, acompañadosd de la pequeña Ran, la única niña que no temía jugar rudamente con los otros tres, comenzaron a armar una protesta muy organizada para exigir a Seiya y a sus amigos quedarse más tiempo.

—¡Niños! La señorita Saori y Seiya deben partir ya, no pueden quedarse más tiempo con nosotros, pronto va a obscurecer y seguramente tienen muchas ocupaciones qué atender —dijo Miho, en tono solemne y serio, perdiendo la paciencia con los caprichos de los infantes.

Mientras los niños discutían con Seiya, rechazando sus argumentos y desafiando la autoridad de Miho, provocando con ello la risa en Shun y en Athena, Hyoga no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad con respecto a una pequeña niña que les observaba a lo lejos, sentada en una banca, muy solitaria. La expresión de la niña le recordaba en cierta forma a Natassia, su madre desaparecida, situación que puso nostálgico al Santo del Cisne.

—Ella también es huerfana, como Makoto y los demás —dijo Shun a Hyoga, percatándose de lo ensimismado que se encontraba su compañero de armas.

—Sí, huerfana como Makoto… huerfana como nosotros —respondió Hyoga, con tristeza y soledad en su voz.

El Santo del Cisne dejó atrás a un confundido Shun, para acortar distancias y asi poder hablarle a la pequeña niña rubia que había llamado su atención. Conforme avanzaba su camino, Hyoga volvió a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago al darse cuenta que la niña tenía una pequeña cruz de oro colgando de su cuello. Superada la emoción de ver muestras claras de su religión en una niña tan parecida a su madre, Hyoga se sentó en aquella banca fría, a tan sólo unos centimetros de ella, dispuesto a romper con esa extraña burbuja invisible que la separaba del resto del mundo.

—Hola, mi nombre es Hyoga¿tú cómo te llamas?

—Nika… mi nombre es Nika —respondió la niña con timidez.

Hyoga se sintió sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre, pues significaba una coincidencia todavía más extraña. No solamente compartía la misma religión que él, ni nada más era su expresión facial lo que le recordaba mucho a su difunta madre, sino que por su nombre, todo parecía indicar que al igual que él y que Natassia, ella era también procedente de Rusia. Antes de que Hyoga pudiera tratar de averiguar más acerca de ésta niña, de sus orígenes y de cómo había dado a parar a Japón, el pequeño Makoto llegó corriendo para anunciar eufórico que pasaría el fin de semana en la Mansión Kido.

—¿Miho les dio permiso de quedarse a dormir con nosotros, Makoto?

—¡Sí¿no es genial, Hyoga? Vamos a poder jugar con ustedes todo el tiempo, todo el día y toda la noche, a cada minuto, a cada segundo…

Hyoga secó algo de sudor frío en su frente, pues lidiar con esos pequeños demonios significaría vivir un fin de semana de pesadilla.

Pronto, Miho y Kiki se acercaron a donde se encontraban Hyoga y Nika. Miho, la dulzura que la caracterizaba, preguntó si Nika deseaba ir también con Makoto y con el resto. Nika no respondió al ofrecimiento de Miho, provocando cierta incomodidad en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Nika? Te aseguro que te divertirás mucho con todos nosotros— le planteó Hyoga con entusiasmo, pero Nika bajó la mirada, abstrayéndose todavía más.

—Hey, yo sé que estos niños pueden ser muy inmaduros, pero no tengas miedo de que te molesten, yo puedo protegerte de ellos, después de todo algún día me convertiré en el Santo más poderoso de la historia —exclamó Kiki, quien tan metiche como siempre, pretendió adivinar el por qué de la conducta de Nika.

—¡No!... no es eso, no es que tenga miedo… es que no quiero ir sola, quiero que tú vayas conmigo, Miho —respondió Nika, resolviendo el misterio de su renuencia a querer ir a la Mansión Kido.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo también? Bueno, no sé si me permitan dejar el orfanato por tantos días, además tendríamos que preguntarle primero a Seiya y a la señorita Kido si están de acuerdo…

—¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! —respondió con dificultad Seiya, quien tenía trepados encima de su espalda y de su cabeza a Yukio y a Taro, impidiéndole graciosamente el poder hablar o respirar.

—Entonces está prácticamente decidido¿verdad Saori? —preguntó Hyoga a su diosa, mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro. dichoso por la oportunidad de convivir con una niña que parecía guardar tanto en común con él. Saori le dio el visto bueno a la idea de alojar durante el fin de semana a los 5 niños y a Miho, pero no sin sentir algo de molestia,.pues aún siendo una diosa, le era imposible dejar de lado los celos que como humana expresaba por los afectos de Seiya, siempre divididos entre Miho y la propia Athena.

Esa primer noche en la mansión Kido fue genial para los niños, inclusive para Nika, quien consentida por la actitud obsequiosa de Hyoga, se mostraba dispuesta a tirar las murallas que le impedían convivir con los demás. Pocas veces en sus vidas la habían pasado también estos niños, disfrutando de una cena deliciosa, de habitaciones lujosas, un cuarto con un un televisor enorme, y por supuesto la carismática presencia de Seiya, quien a pesar de comportarse como un fanfarrón frente a los niños, representaba para ellos un auténtico ídolo. Por su parte, los Santos de Bronce se sentían revitalizados por la inocencia de los chiquillos, pues de alguna forma los Santos de Athena eran también unos niños, todos ellos obligados a crecer y desarrollarse mentalmente como adultos, pero niños a final de cuentas. Los momentos de paz y tranquilidad resultaban invaluables para los corazones de Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu, quien también se encontraba con ellos en Japón.

Al día siguiente, tal como lo habían prometido Seiya y sus amigos la noche anterior, los niños, incluída Nika, jugarían con los Santos de Bronce un partido de futból. Para hacer las cosas un poco más divertidas, Seiya invitó a unirse al partido a los llamados Santos de Bronce secundarios: Jabu de Unicornio, Nachi de Lobo, Ban de León, Geki de Oso e Ichi de Hydra. Sin esperar más tiempo, el partido dio inicio. En un equipo se encontraban Seiya, Hyoga, Makoto, Ichi, Ban, Yukio y Nika, mientras que en el otro figuraban Shiryu, Shun, Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Taro, y la pequeña pero aguerrida Ran. Más que un duelo de rivales, los Santos de Athena disfrutaban de darse pases entre sí y disfrutar el tiempo al aire libre con los niños. El jardín vasto de la mansión Kido servía como terreno de juego, donde con facilidad, haciendo uso de sus habilidades como Santos de Athena, Seiya podía lanzar pases muy largos y potentes a cualquiera de sus compañeros de armas.

Durante un largo rato los niños corrían libremente por el jardín, persiguiendo a Seiya con el balón, repletos de alegría, hasta que un error de Ichi de la Hydra, quien pateó el balón con gran fuerza, enviándolo considerablemente lejos, detuvo el ritmo de la experiencia que los Santos y los niños estaban compartiendo. Para evitar frenar de golpe la diversión, Seiya propuso a los niños y a los demás Santos de Bronce, adentrarse en el bosque aledaño a la mansión, lugar a donde había ido a parar el balón por culpa de Ichi, para buscarlo y encontrarlo; por supuesto, el último en hacerlo sería considerado como una presteza, los Santos y los niños se metieron a las profundidades del bosque, en busca del balón extraviado. A tan sólo unos minutos de recorrer el área, Nika pareció encontrar el balón, pero asustada por una sombra que creyó ver cerca de unos arbustos, gritó agudamente, atrayendo la atención de Hyoga y de Shun quienes se encontraban cerca. Al llegar con ella, Nika solamente pudo abrazar efusivamente a Hyoga, asustada por lo tenebroso que se había puesto el bosque con el inminente atardecer

—¿Qué sucedió, Nika¿Por qué gritaste? —preguntó Hyoga con tono fraternal.

—El balón… yo encontré el balón, está detrás de esos arbustos, pero… me pareció ver algo y me asusté, lo siento.

Nika se soltó a llorar, avergonzada por haberse asustado con nada, preocupada ahora por la burla que Makoto y los demás niños pudieran hacerle al llegar a la mansión.

—No te sientas mal, que no te importe lo que puedan opinar los demás acerca de ti, Nika, no tiene nada de malo sentir miedo. Yo iré por el balón y no te preocupes, este pequeño incidente quedará entre nosotros tres —dijo Shun, externando su calidez y su amabilidad como ser humano.

Nika se sintió reconfortada de encontrar la comprensión de Shun, quien sin duda alguna entendía lo que era sentir miedo y el ser objeto de burlas por parte de otros niños a causa de su aparente debilidad en carácter. Hyoga se sintió agradecido con Shun por mostrar esa ternura con Nika, y emprendió el camino de regreso a la mansión, con ella tomada de la mano.

Mientras tanto, Shun se dispuso a recuperar el dichoso balón que había ocasionado el susto de la niña. Al recorrer un poco del terreno, Shun superó los arbustos que habían atemorizado a Nika, y encontró el balón incrustado en lo que parecía ser un grupo de charcos con lodo. Sin embargo, antes de que Shun pudiera dirigirse hacia el esférico, sentado en el fango, junto al balón, encontró a su hermano Ikki, dándole la espalda a Shun.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó Shun con sorpresa, sin obtener una respuesta de vuelta.

Súbitamente, Ikki tomó el balón y se puso de pie, dándole todavía la espalda a su hermano menor.

—¡Ikki¡Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí! Vamos, ven conmigo, Seiya y los demás están…

Antes de que Shun pudiera terminar su frase, Ikki dejó caer de nueva cuenta el balón, enterrándolo profundamente en el lodo, como si pretendiera que nadie lo sacara de ahí.

—¿Qué pasa Ikki¿Todo está bien? —preguntó con sorpresa Shun, esperando que su hermano explicara el motivo de su extraña conducta.

Ikki guardó el más sepulcral de los silencios. Shun intentó alcanzar a su hermano por el hombro, pero de manera repentina, Ikki volteó, dándole la cara a Shun. El horror del Santo de Andrómeda lo dejó enmudecido, pues aquellas pétreas cavidades que le miraban con odio no pertenecían a su hermano, de hecho ese rostro no podía pertenecer a ningún ser humano; el ser que aparentaba ser Ikki portaba como rostro una masa poco uniforme, apenas reconocible como humanoide por un par de cuencas vacías, y una mueca grotesca que asemejaba a una sonrisa, con dientes filosos y amarillentos que le deformaban la piel opaca y putrefacta que conformaba su cara.

Sin poder entender lo que sucedía, Shun vio vencida la fuerza que le mantenía de pie, y cayó sobre sus rodillas, confundido y asustado por tan hórrida visión. Tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, si se trataba de una ilusión o de un sueño, Shun terminó contra su voluntad en los brazos de aquella criatura que se presentaba ante sus ojos como su hermano. El dueño del rostro demoniaco ejerció una fuerza invisible sobre Shun, impidiéndole poder liberarse de su abrazo. El momento parecía extenderse indefinidamente, como si se tratara de una eternidad, mientras la criatura depositaba en Shun lo que en apariencia podría calificarse como una mirada, de no ser porque ésta acción provenía de las concavidades vacías en el rostro deforme; par de espacios hondos que deberían de ocupar unos ojos. Shun no pudo resistir y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, provocando un regocijo depravado en la criatura, quien introdujo su lengua escamosa en la oreja de Shun, para luego lamer su mentón y su cuello, cubriéndole con su saliva hedionda. Sin perder un momento más, el diabólico ser atacó con salvajismo animal, mordiéndole los brazos, los hombros y el cuello, desgarrando la piel de Shun con sus dientes. En un esfuerzo monumental, Shun comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero la criatura apagó pronto su voz, haciéndole sangrar con rapidez. Desesperado, Shun trató de patalear, trató de expulsar algo de su cosmos y así poder liberarse, pero cualquier esfuerzo le era inútil, el espíritu de esa maldita criatura era más fuerte; entre más resistencia oponía el Santo de Andrómeda, la criatura lo mordía con mayor bestialidad, procurando no arrancar nada con sus mandibulas, sólo mordiendo y succionando en un intercambio de saliva y aliento carroñero por sangre fresca. Las lagrimas de terror bajaban por las mejillas de Shun, mojándole todo el rostro, mientras el demonio saciaba su apetito devorando su cuerpo. Víctima del dolor, Shun se desmayó sin más remedio, mientras la criatura, satisfecha, envuelta en un cuerpo translúcido se desbarató en jirones de niebla, desapareciendo del bosque sin dejar rastro alguno.

Alertados por los recientes gritos de dolor de Shun, Seiya y Shiryu llegaron hasta donde se encontraba su compañero, encontrándolo inconciente y cubierto por su propia sangre.

—¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así a Shun? —preguntó Seiya en voz alta, presa de una mezcla de emociones y pensamientos que le mantenían oscilante entre la ira y la confusión.

—Quien haya sido, Seiya, no se encuentra más por aquí. No siento ningún cosmos agresor en la cercanía —respondió Shiryu, mostrando serenidad, aunque él también se hallaba muy consternado y confundido por el estado en que se encontraba su amigo y hermano. Seiya y Shiryu llevaron a Shun inconciente de vuelta a la mansión, y cancelaron las actividades con los niños, ordenando a los demás Santos de Bronce permanecer alertas.

Sin entender lo que sucedía, los niños se recluyeron en sus habitaciones, mientras Athena y el resto discutían los bizarros acontecimientos del momento.

—Poco antes del ataque a Shun, Nika mencionó haber visto una sombra rondar en el bosque, cerca de donde lo encontraron. Shun y yo creímos que era producto de su imaginación, pero… —Hyoga no alcanzó a terminar su comentario, pues de inmediato sintió remordimientos de conciencia.

—No te culpes a ti mismo, Hyoga, no tenías forma de adivinar que lo que Nika había visto era una amenaza verdadera —replicó Shiryu, brindándole apoyo moral al Santo del Cisne.

—Saori¿tienes alguna idea de lo que podríamos estar enfrentando¿Quién podría tener el poder para hacerle algo así a Shun? —preguntó Seiya, enfurecido por lo que le había sucedido a su amigo.

Athena guardó silencio, impedida a responder a la pregunta de Seiya, pues ella tenía la certeza de que la amenaza en cuestión tenía que ver con el despertar de Hades, y sabía que de conocer ésta verdad, tanto Seiya como el resto pretenderían tener un papel activo en la Guerra Sagrada a punto de gestarse, algo que ella no iba a permitir por ningún motivo. Antes de intentar ahondar un poco más en la conversación, Tatsumi irrumpió en la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de Athena con sus Santos, para dar informes por escrito acerca de la condición de Shun.

—Los examenes médicos no son capaces de determinar la clase de criatura que atacó a Shun. Todo parece indicar que aunque Shun perdió mucha sangre, su salud se encuentra en perfecto estado —expusó Hyoga al leer el informe.

—Entiendo a la perfección lo que dice el reporte, sin embargo eso no tiene sentido, pues no explica por qué Shun ha permanecido tanto tiempo inconciente y con tanta fiebre —externó con preocupación Shiryu. Athena guardaba en secreto sus sospechas del posible perpretador del atentado contra la vida de Shun , y os Santos no estaban seguros de lo que podía estar sucediendo. Repentinamente, Nachi de Lobo irrumpió en la habitación muy apresurado, repleto de nerviosismo, captando la preocupación de todos..

—¡Señorita Saori¡Seiya! Vengan pronto, es muy urgente, algo terrible está ocurriéndole a Shun —dijo muy alarmado el Santo de Bronce.

Con gran velocidad, Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya y Saori corrieron a la habitación donde se encontraba Shun convaleciente. Al entrar, la ténue luz de una lámpara revelaba que Shun ya había despertado, pues se encontraba de rodillas sobre el colchón de su cama.

—No entiendo, Nachi¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Seiya

—Observa, algo no está bien en él. Cuando entré lo encontré así, pero estaba hablando cosas muy extrañas, incoherencias…

Cortando las explicaciones de Nachi, Shun rompió su propio silencio al emitir una risa burlona y aguda, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación.

—Shun¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Athena, temerosa por la vibración espiritual que emanaba del cuerpo de su Santo.

Dejando escapar un grito de furia, Shun alzó su cara hacia el techo, desgarrándose la voz con un quejido inhumano. Seiya y el resto pronto rodearon a Saori, temiendo que Shun pudiera intentar algo en contra de ella, pero el Santo de Andrómeda cayó de espaldas de manera brusca, envuelto en una serie de espamos. Limitados a permanecer como testigos mudos de tan desconcertantes eventos, los Santos de Bronce observaron a Shun convulsionarse de forma violenta, riendo, rugiendo y gritando, mientras escupía sangre por la boca, como si se tratase de vómito. Decidida a actuar, Athena proyectó su cosmos sobre su Santo, calmando la brusquedad de sus movimientos, trayendo algo de paz al espíritu de Shun. Lentamente, los ataques de Shun comenzaron a disminuír, apaciguando la rígidez muscular de su cuerpo y la violencia de la que había sido poseso. Antes de quedar inconciente una vez más, Shun, con un dejo de dolor en su voz, pronunció una última palabra: "Tehom".

Con Jabu y Nachi vigilando a Shun en una habitación donde pudiera estar alejado de Miho y de los niños, Athena y el resto se dirigieron nuevamente al estudio.

—Manipulación mental. No se me ocurre otra explicación —dijo Kiki, quien ya se había unido a los Santos de Bronce y a la diosa, luego de que los gritos de Shun alteraran a todos en la mansión.

—Shun actuaba como si no fuera dueño de sí mismo, pero no creo que tenga que ver con manipulación mental —dijo Hyoga con certeza— Yo conozco en carne propia lo que es enfrentar a alguien que ha sido manipulado mentalmente; lo viví cuando enfrenté a mi maestro Crystal y puedo asegurarles que Shun no está en esa situación

—Yo también sé de esa experiencia, tanto por Crystal, el maestro de Hyoga, como por mi combate contra Aioria, cuando éste fue víctima del control mental de Saga, y no… la conducta de Shun… su mirada es distinta, no creo que se trate de control mental —replicó Seiya, convalidando la teoría de Hyoga.

—¿Entonces¿qué es lo que le ocurre a nuestro amigo? —preguntó Kiki entristecido.

—Podría tratarse de una posesión… —externó Shiryu, casi seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

—No, no se trata de ninguna posesión —exclamó Athena con plena confianza, descalificando las aportaciones de Shiryu al tema— Yo misma he podido constatarlo. Cuando usé mi cosmos para calmar a Shun, pude sentir en él un dolor real, una furia auténtica. Todos esos gritos, risas y balbuceos provenían de él, de su psique, de su alma. No existe ninguna fuerza, espíritu ni cosmos dentro o fuera de Shun, que esté controlándolo o que esté manipulando su voluntad— aseveró finalmente Saori, convencida de sus palabras.

Antes de poder indagar un poco más acerca de la condición de Shun, la discusión se vio detenida nuevamente, pero ésta vez por la propia Athena, quien pidió un momento a solas, exhortando a los jóvenes valientes a salir de la habitación, para darle un poco de privacidad.

En el pasillo, en espera de que Saori se desocupara de la misteriosa tarea que había atraído su atención de un momento a otro, Shiryu no soportó más permanecer apacible ante una situación de tal gravedad. Decidido, Shiryu de Dragón compartió con sus amigos su plan de ir a buscar a Dohko, el Anciano Maestro de Libra, para que éste y su sabiduría pudiera orientarlos en algo que evidentemente desconocían. Seiya y Hyoga aceptaron la idea de Shiryu, viéndole partir de inmediato. esperando que a su regreso trajera consigo buenas noticias.

Momentos después de la partida de Shiryu, Saori invitó a pasar a su estudio a Hyoga, Seiya y Kiki, para comunicarles sobre su próximo viaje fuera de Japón.

—Seiya, Hyoga, no quisiera tener que partir en un momento como éste, pero es necesaria mi presencia en el Santuario

—¿Qué ocurre, Saori¿Acaso el Santuario ha sido atacado? —preguntó ansioso Seiya, esperando encontrar pronto a los culpables del atentado contra Shun.

—No Seiya… no se trata de eso. Shaka me contactó mentalmente y me solicitó que acudiera de inmediato —respondió hermeticamente Saori, dejando insatisfecho a Seiya.

Hostigados por un mal presentimiento, Seiya y Hyoga no pudieron evitar recomendarle a Saori que al menos uno de ellos la acompañara a Grecia, para protegerla, pero Athena se negó rotundamente, insistiendo en que tales medidas no serían necesarias al contar con los Santos Dorados a su lado, insistiendo de paso en que la presencia de los Santos de Bronce sería mejor aprovechada en la mansión para proteger a Shun y a los niños. Tranquilizado por Saori, quien se encontraba segura de que todo saldría bien, Seiya aceptó quedarse a vigilar la mansión y a Shun sólo por esa noche, advirtiendo que a la primera hora del día siguiente, se pondría ss armadura y se uniría a ella en Grecia.

Antes de partir, Tatsumi detuvo a Athena, preocupado por su destino…

—¡Señorita Saori¿Qué sucede¿Acaso Hades ya ha despertado?

—No te preocupes por mi, Tatsumi, yo estaré bien. Tal como supones, la razón por la cual viajo al Santuario se debe a Hades y su despertar. Shaka me ha informado que el sello de Hades y de sus Espectros ha sido roto. Ha llegado el momento, Tatsumi… iré al Santuario a planear la defensa de la Tierra —respondió Saori.

Athena no sentía miedo alguno, confiaba en que al contar con el poder de los Santos Dorados de Aries, Tauro, Leo, Virgo, Libra y Escorpión, sumados al poder de un aliado reciente que había sido perdonado por la misma diosa, Kanon de Géminis, las probabilidades de perder la batalla serían pocas.

—Pero entonces… ¿Hades tuvo que ver con lo que le pasó a Shun? —preguntó angustiado Tatsumi.

—No me cabe la menor duda de que Hades está detrás de todo esto, Tatsumi, pero es importante que Seiya y los demás no se enterén de ninguna forma de lo que está ocurriendo. Los quiero ajenos a todo esto. Por favor, en cuanto te sea posible, avísale a Jabu y a los otros que se unan a mi en el Santuario, pues será importante contar con su ayuda… y por favor Tatsumi, sé muy discreto, recuerda que cuento contigo para proteger a Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki —finalizó Saori, decretando una orden que no podía ser ignorada por parte de su fiel sirviente.

Saori se despidió de Tatsumi, lista para emprender el viaje. Con ayuda de Shaka de Virgo a la distancia, Athena consiguió abrir un puente dimensional entre el Santuario y la mansión Kido, teletransportándose al instante a Grecia. Athena se marchó de Japón creyendo firmemente que Hades era el causante del ataque a Shun de Andrómeda… pero Athena no podía estar más equivocada con respecto a sus apresuradas conclusiones…

Más tarde durante la noche, Jabu y Nachi cuidaban del sueño de Shun, quien al parecer pasaría la noche tranquilo, sin mostrar nuevamente ese comportamiento errático que tanto había alterado a todos. Aburrido por su vigilancia, Nachi dejó a solas a Jabu, buscando cualquier pretexto para tomar algo de aire fresco. Enfurecido, Jabu no pudo esconder su descontento al quedarse a vigilar él solo, pues su ego y su orgullo le hacían sentirse menospreciado al quedarse ahí parado, como si fuera una simple niñera. Los pensamientos y envidias de Jabu fueron interrumpidos inesperadamente, cuando Shun, recién despertado, se había reincorporado, aparentemente en calma, como si no recordara nada de lo que había sucedido un par de horas antes. Jabu se introdujo en la habitación para checar a Shun, quien se llevó las manos a la cara, como si su aflicción se debiera a algún mal espiritual o emocional, y no a las llagas punzantes que cubrían su cuerpo.

—¿Shun¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Jabu, preocupado genuinamente por su compañero.

—Sí… no… no lo sé¿qué sucedió, Jabu?

—Alguien te atacó hoy por la tarde en el bosque, Shun¿no recuerdas lo que pasó?

—No… recuerdo que iba a buscar el balón que Ichi había extraviado, lo encontré cerca unos charcos y…

Shun gimió de dolor, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, reviviendo en su mente la espantosa experiencia de la que había sido víctima.

—Por favor, Jabu… tengo mucha sed, necesito un vaso con agua.

Jabu accedió amablemente a traer de la cocina un vaso con agua para que Shun aclarara su garganta. Con rapidez, Jabu llevó a cabo la diligencia, pero al regresar al cuarto donde el Santo de Andrómeda debía de estar reposando sus heridas, no encontró a nadie. Shun había desaparecido.

—Tengo que informarle a Seiya y a los otros…

Antes de que Jabu pudiera darse la media vuelta para salir por la puerta y así avisar de la desaparición de su compañero, Shun reapareció frente a él, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, y sin darle espacio para reaccionar ante su súbita presencia, le atacó con fiereza, mordiéndole la cara. Sorprendido, Jabu no pudo evitar la mordida que consiguió arrancarle un pedazo de carne de su mejilla izquierda, pero fue capaz de actuar con reflejos dignos de su entrenamiento, para empujar a Shun con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Shun¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —preguntó Jabu, doliéndose de la herida inflingida sobre su rostro, pero Shun, tirado en el suelo como si se tratase de un guiñapo, no respondió a los cuestionamientos del Santo de Unicornio, limitándose a permanecer inmóvil en el piso, como si de pronto hubiese perdido la vida. Preocupado por la fuerza con la que pudo atacar a Shun, Jabu se acercó a él para verificar la condición en la que se encontraba, pero el Santo de Andrómeda se movió con gran velocidad, demostrando que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, avalanzándose sobre Jabu, quien no pudo resistir el vicioso ataque. Forcejeando en el suelo, Shun volvió a expulsar sangre por la boca, vomitando encima de Jabu, quien era incapaz de liberarse.

—Nadie podrá salvarte, Jabu —dijo Shun, casi en un susurro.

—¡Detente Shun¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Jabu muy asustado.

—No me detendré hasta que tu voz se ahogue con tu propia sangre.

Jabu continuó forcejeando con Shun, perdiendo toda esperanza de que alguien pudiera llegar en su auxilio, pues mientras ninguno de los dos hiciera una expulsión de cosmos, no existía forma alguna en que Seiya o Hyoga pudieran percibir el peligro que encarnaba Shun.

—¿Lo ves? Tu mediocre entrenamiento será la causa de tu muerte, Jabu. Si hubieras avanzado aunque fuera un poco en el camino del guerrero, serías capaz de usar tu cosmos para derrotarme o para lanzar señales de humo a los otros. Pero no, Jabu… hasta para pedir ayudar eres patético, ni siquiera sirves para gritar pidiendo auxilio.

Desatado en su rabia asesina, Shun prosiguió a morder la cara de Jabu, desgarrándole el rostro con los dientes, masticando con ferocidad…

Por su parte, Seiya descansaba en su cuarto, preocupado por lo ocurrido a Shun y por la partida tan abrupta de Saori rumbo al Santuario. ¿Acaso Saori le estaba ocultando algo?. El sólo pensar que Saori pudiera estar en peligro, y que por amor a ellos pretendiera mantenerlos al márgen de un nuevo conflicto sagrado, era algo que perturbaba mucho la tranquilidad del joven Santo de Pegaso. Confundido por lo que sucedía, Seiya no pudo evitar cuestionarse a sí mismo acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella, hasta que de pronto, un toquido en la puerta le interrumpió en sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Miho, acompañada de Makoto, Taro y Yukio, quienes deseaban darle las buenas noches a Seiya. Las niñas por su parte todavía no se dormían, se encontraban con Kiki y con Tatsumi en otra habitación, viendo televisión. Seiya se despidió efusivamente de los niños, burlándose por su debilidad al aguantar despiertos menos tiempo que las niñas, y les deseó buenas noches. La última en despedirse de Seiya fue Miho, quien dio un beso en la mejilla a Seiya, muy cerca de sus labios…

—Seiya, yo…

—Miho, a mi me gustaría poder decirte que siento lo mismo, pero me siento confundido, han sucedido tantas cosas que…

La joven puso sus dedos sobre la boca de Seiya, haciéndole guardar silencio. Ella no era ninguna tonta, sabía perfectamente que la confusión de Seiya se debía a la existencia de Saori Kido en su vida, más allá de que ésta fuera la encarnación de la Diosa Athena y él estuviera obligado a protegerle y servirle.

—No digas nada, Seiya… buenas noches —sentenció Miho, dejando a Seiya a solas en su habitación, con un sabor de boca muy amargo.

Seiya continuó reflexionando unos minutos más acerca del momento tenso que había vivido con Miho recientemente, cuando alguien interrumpió de nueva cuenta sus pensamientos tocando a su puerta: se trataba de Jabu, con la cara desfigurada, cubierta completamente de sangre.

—¡Jabu¿Qué te sucedió?

—Shun… él… él está mal —sentenció Jabu antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Seiya.

El Santo de Pegaso no dudo ni un momento más, recostó a Jabu en su cama, y se dirigió al cuarto de Shun, sin elevar su cosmos para no alertarlo. Al entrar a la habitación, Seiya encontró en el suelo a Ichi de Hydra muerto; desmembrado, convertido en un cadaver ensangrentado que prácticamente había perdido forma humana..

—¡Por Athena! —exclamó Seiya horrorizado, pero antes de que pudiera salir de su shock para buscar al responsable, el Santo de Pegaso fue tomado por la espalda por Jabu, quien había fingido su convalecencia.

—¡Morirás! —gritó Jabu, con pliegues de carne sanguinolenta que colgaban de su rostro. Seiya trató de liberarse de Jabu, pero una extraña fuerza se lo impedía. Era algo distinto a la fuerza del cosmos, se trataba de un poder espiritual diferente, prácticamente invisible a todos los sentidos, incluyendo el séptimo.

Jabu levantó con facilidad a Seiya, quien paralizado, era incapaz de realizar cualquier movimiento. Sin previo aviso, Shun apareció frente a Seiya y Jabu, observando la lucha de voluntad entre estos dos guerreros. El Santo de Andrómeda lucía una piel demacrada y palida; su cuerpo se encontraba repleto de heridas, cubierto de cortadas ténues y de llagas profundas, con rastros de costras y de sangre coagulada en su mentón y mejillas. Shun se acercó a Seiya, provocando en éste último una sensación nauseabunda, gracias al hedor repulsivo a sudor y sangre que expedía su cuerpo. Aunque de pie y contento por la victoria sobre Seiya, Shun de Andrómeda lucía particularmente mal, decadente; con un deterioro evidente en su piel, como si se estuviera pudriendo.

—No sientas asco… tú también habras de podrirte de adentro hacia fuera —dijo Shun a Seiya suavemente en el oído, arrebatándole toda esperanza.

Aprovechando la incapacidad del Santo de Pegaso para defenderse, Shun le mordió la nuca. Seiya no pudo resistir más, llenando con sus sollozos toda la habitación. Sin piedad, Shun continuó devorando a Seiya, cubriéndose felizmente de todos sus lamentos, mientras en sus ojos destellaban los fulgores del abismo…

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de televisión, acompañando a Nika, Ran, Kiki y Tatsumi, Hyoga se encontraba meditabundo acerca de Shun y de la partida de Saori.

—Tehom —dijo Hyoga en voz alta.

—¿Qué dijiste, Hyoga? —preguntó Tatsumi, distraído e intrigado al mismo tiempo por la expresión del Santo del Cisne.

—Tehom… fue una palabra que Shun dijo antes de desmayarse —respondió Hyoga sin dar más detalles, dándose cuenta que explicar más sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Shun, podía ser escuchado por las niñas y asustarlas innecesariamente. Tatsumi, fiel mayordomo, poseedor de un conocimiento considerable en cultura y arte, se sintió aludido al encontrar familiaridad con la palabra que Hyoga había mencionado unos momentos antes.

—Es extraño —repuso Tatsumi— "Tehom" es un término bíblico de origen hebreo que sirve para designar a un elemento de la creación…

Extrañado, Hyoga pidió a Tatsumi acompañarlo a uno de los balcones para platicar en privado.

—Piensalo detenidamente, Tatsumi, quizás esa palabra pronunciada por Shun sea la clave de lo que le sucedió en el bosque, por favor dime todo lo que sepas sobre su significado —solicitó Hyoga, prácticamente desesperado.

—Hyoga, en realidad no tengo tantos conocimientos al respecto, pero te diré lo que sé. En el Antiguo Testamento, exactamente en Génesis 1:2, existe una expresión que dice: "_veharetz hayta tohu vavohu vekhoshekh al-pnei **tehom** veruach elohim merakhefet al-pnei hamayyim_". Esa expresión tiene dos traducciones muy similares; la primera y más aceptada por los estudiosos, nos dice: "La Tierra era algo informe y vacío, y las tinieblas cubrían el **abismo**, y el soplo de Dios aleteaba sobre las aguas". La segunda traducción dice algo parecido: "La Tierra era **caos** y confusión, y la obscuridad por encima del **abismo**, y El Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas". Es es todo, Hyoga, basicamente la palabra "Tehom" se interpreta como "abismo".

Confundido, Hyoga no supo como reaccionar, no entendía la clase de relación que pódría tener toda esa perorata con Shun. Antes de poder hacer un comentario al respecto, ambos hombres se vieron obligados a suspender su charla debido a la inoportuna intervención de Kiki, quien se acercó hasta ellos.

—¡Hey Tatsumi! No sé tú, pero yo tengo mucha hambre, y creo que las niñas también —dijo Kiki, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja.

—¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde como para que comas algo, Kiki? —preguntó Tatsumi, esperando ilusamente un poco de madurez por parte del pequeño glotón.

—¡Nunca es tarde para comer, Tatsumi! Además, estoy seguro que los demás niños también se mueren de hambre, vamos viejo, no seas tan miserable —exclamó con alegría burlona el pícaro de Kiki

—Está bien —respondió Tatsumi un tanto enfadado —pero tú, pequeño enano, no pierdas más el tiempo y pregúntale a los otros niños si desean acompañarlos a cenar.

Kiki accedió a cumplir la misión tan encarecidamente le había encargado Tatsumi, pero sin explicación encontró una gran dificultad para teletransportarse al cuarto de Makoto, quedándose estáncado en el balcón.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kiki? —preguntó Hyoga.

—No, nada… es que traté de teletransportarme al cuarto donde duermen Makoto y los otros, pero no pude hacerlo…

—Aunque no lo admitas, tal vez tú también te encuentras cansado y por eso no puedes usar tu habilidad —contestó Hyoga, dándole un razonamiento creíble para que Kiki comprendiera porqué no podía utilizar su poder. Kiki no se esforzó en más intentos, así que optó ir a pie, aunque eso significara recorrer gran cantidad de metros de la mansión Kido. Todavía mortificado por el misterio que rodeaba la condición de Shun, Hyoga le permitió a Tatsumi integrarse a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena de los niños, mientras el permacía en el balcón, reflexivo, depositando su mirada en los cielos, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en las estrellas que brillaban sobre el firmamento.

Por su parte, Miho se encontraba en pijama en su habitación, lista para irse a dormir, cuando una serie de golpecitos en su puerta la interrumpieron: se trataba de Seiya. Miho optó por no abrir la puerta de momento, pues sus sentimientos se encontraban seriamente lastimados luego del rechazo que sufrió por parte del Santo de Pegaso, pero éste le suplicó que le abriera y le permitiera pasar, pues era se trataba de algo muy urgente. Miho abrió la puerta a Seiya, quien lucía extraño, con el rostro muy demacrado…

—¿Te sientes bien, Seiya?

—Sí… solamente me siento muy fatigado… acabo de hacer un grande esfuerzo tratando de calmar a Shun y a Jabu…

—¿A Jabu¿él también está enfermo? —preguntó ingenuamente Miho, quien desconocía el estado de salud de Shun y el ataque del que había sido víctima, pues los Santos de Bronce habían optado por ocultarle la verdad a ella y a los niños, con excepción del entrometido de Kiki, para evitar atemorizarlos.

—Sí, Jabu también se encuentra afectado por la enfermedad de Shun, pero ya me ocupé de ellos… estoy seguro que pronto estarán bien —respondió Seiya, adentrándose a la habitación de Miho para sentarse cerca de su cabecera, presto para apagar la débil luz que producía la lámpara de su buró… una luz que podía delatar la herida profunda que tenía en la nuca.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Seiya? Ya es tarde y no está bien que estés conmigo a solas a ésta hora de la noche —externó Miho, mostrando su desdén por el Santo de Pegaso, luego del momento incómodo que viviiera con él en su cuarto.

—Deseo… yo deseo estar contigo, Miho —respondió Seiya, emocionando con gran intensidad a la muchacha, provocando en ella y en su ritmo cardiaco una vibración fuera de lo cotidiano. Tomándola por sorpresa, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar a las palabras que previamente habían sido pronunciadas, Seiya besó apasionadamente a Miho, sumergiéndola en una fantasía de amor que ella había secreteado en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Cubierto de perversion, Seiya observó de manera hipnótica el dulce rostro de Miho, repleto de amor y de vida. Exáminándola con sus ojos hambrientos, Seiya se avalanzó sobre Miho en una acción de saña abrupta. Con una necesidad apremiante, Seiya comenzó a besar el cuello de Miho, mientras ella, emocionada por la pasión del encuentro, acariciaba su cabello, tratando de corresponder a la inesperada entrega del Santo de Pegaso. Seiya continuó besando y lamiendo muy deprisa, subiendo por el cuello hasta sus mejillas, aprovechando algunas pausas para mirarla con un desprecio profundo que ella no fue capaz de divisar. Envueltos en las tinieblas de la habitación, sus elásticas caderas se movían lentamente encontrando su tiempo, y por momentos una voz entrecortada surgía en Miho, pero ningún suspiro por parte de Seiya. Después de unos minutos, encendido en furia, entre impuros y violentos abrazos, Seiya comenzó a tornarse más brusco, lastimando a Miho.

—¡Detente Seiya¡Me estás haciendo daño! —exclamó Miho, devuelta a la realidad, deportada de la absurda fantasía de amor que le unía a Seiya, experimentando un miedo terrible al ver a los ojos al monstruo malnacido que habitaba en su interior.

Harto de fingir, Seiya mordió los labios de Miho y los arrancó, mientras chupaba la sangre que surgía de su boca descarnada. El umbral de dolor fue demasiado para una chica común y corriente como lo era Miho, por lo que de inmediato perdió la conciencia, incapaz de defenderse del feroz ataque. Excitado, Seiya continuó mordiendo y rasguñando a quien fuera su mejor amiga, devorando la piel de los albos senos de Miho, saciando su sed en la sangre que brotaba de su carne. Poseído por un furor maldito, Seiya abrazó a la inerte Miho, gozando de su cuerpo hasta marchitarlo por completo…

_**Cinco Picos del Rozan, China**_

La luz de la Luna Llena iluminaba la cascada del Rozan, aquella que alojará en su interior durante casi un milenio a la sagrada armadura del Dragón. Shiryu, actual Santo de Bronce de la constelación del Dragón, se encontraba en Cinco Picos tratando de encontrar a su querido mentor, el Anciano Maestro de Libra, Dohko, buscando en él las respuestas que pudieran ayudarle a resolver el misterio de la condición de Shun, pero Dohko no se encontraba dentro de su hogar ni en las inmediaciones de la cascada, pues había partido misteriosamente y con gran urgencia, dejandole a Shunrei, la amada compañera de Shiryu, una carta cuyo contenido era la única pista de su paradero. Comprendiendo que aquello que había sacado a Dohko de su descanso de forma tan intempestiva debía ser un problema de extrema importancia, Shiryu se despidió de Shunrei con un dulce beso en la boca, y de inmediato salió de casa de Dohko para leer la carta a solas. De pie, a unos cuantos metros de la caída de la cascada, Shiryu abrió la carta que su maestro dejara para él, y prosiguió a leerla con ayuda de la luz de plata que se encontraba tatuada en la noche.

"_Querido Shiryu_

_Sé que en estos instantes debe de parecerte muy repentina mi partida de los Cinco Picos, pero Athena necesita de mis servicios como uno más de sus fieles Santos. Quizás te preguntes en qué clase de condiciones podría servir en la batalla un anciano como yo, pero no me subestimes querido alumno, pues existe un método secreto para que yo pueda pelear con todo mi poder y mi juventud restauradas. Desde hace más de 250 años, mi misión ha sido permanecer sentado junto a la cascada del Rozan, sin hacer un solo movimiento, siempre vigilando una torre… la torre donde Hades y sus 108 Espectros fueron sellados en la última Guerra Santa. Cada 250 años, Hades obtiene la fuerza necesaria para romper éste sello y volver a la Tierra, amenazando con dominarlo todo. En ésta Era, Saori Kido, la encarnación de la diosa Athena, tomó la firme decisión de terminar de una vez por todas con el ciclo de reencarnaciones de su enemigo, y nos solicitó a los Santos Dorados apoyarla en su deber como protectora de la Tierra, para asistirla y darle muerte a Hades, librando al mundo de su amenaza de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, una tragedia inesperada sucedió. Hace unos cuantos días percibí una ruptura en el equilibrio cósmico, una grieta que se hacía cada vez más grande entre dimensiones, deformando a la misma realidad. Esta grieta fue causada por una fuerza de obscuridad inigualable, un poder maligno que se creía muerto desde el inicio de los tiempos. El auténtico origen de ésta amenaza es desconocido hasta para mi, su naturaleza, sus motivaciones, la forma de atacarla y derrotarla no son cosas claras entre mis conocimientos. Lo único que sé y que puedo compartir contigo, son las leyendas que se han transmitido como tradición oral desde hace muchos siglos entre los Santos del rango más alto: los Santos Dorados. Se dice que éste mal es una criatura con conciencia propia, es una sombra creada por la Gran Voluntad cuando ésta dio vida al universo, a sus dioses y a todos los seres vivos que poblan nuestro planeta. A ésta sombra se le conoció, según leyendas y textos de origen ugarítico, con el nombre de **Tehom**, compartiendo su nombre con el **"abismo"** del génesis. Tehom era un elemento líquido, acuoso, situado alrededor de la tierra sobre el cual revoloteaba el espíritu de la Gran Voluntad y de su fuerza creadora. Tehom era un monstruo que representaba la aniquilacíon y la muerte, la negación absoluta; el caos en su máxima esencia, el sepulcro del cosmos. La creación fue resultado de la victoria contra las fuerzas aniquiladoras que conformaba a éste abismo. Una palabra, un grito de la Gran Voluntad fue suficiente para vencerlo. Esa versión que comparto contigo ahora, es lo más cercano a un origen auténtico y verdadero sobre ésta sombra del mal, aunque admitir que éste origen es verdad, implicaría a su vez admitir que nos estamos enfrentando contra una fuerza superior a la de cualquier Dios, pues representa en sí misma a la antítesis de la Gran Voluntad, el principio que le dio vida a todo. Existen otra clase de leyendas que nos cuentan más acerca de ésta entidad. Así como la Gran Voluntad se manifiesta a través de avatares divinos como los dioses, el abismo también era capaz de manifestarse utilizando sus propios avatares. Se creyó que seres como Ráhab y Leviatán de origen cananeo, eran avatares del abismo, monstruos nacidos del elemento líquido de Tehom. Y como ellos, a lo largo de la historia, varios monstruos y dragones del agua, representaciones del caos mítico, hicieron acto de presencia amenazando a la creación con sus propósitos de destrucción. El principal avatar de éste abismo, el dragón primordial del caos, fue Tiamat, destructora de la creación, adversaria de la Gran Voluntad. Una de las encarnaciones divinas de la Gran Voluntad, Jesucristo, apareció en la Tierra para ponerle un freno a ésta entidad, mediante el sacrificio de su sangre divina. Éste sacrificio ameritó enviar a la criatura de Tehom y a sus avatares, incluída Tiamat, a un letargo que habría de durar un tiempo limitado. Shiryu, como podrás darte cuenta, la magnitud de ésta amenaza es tal, que si las leyendas e historias alrededor de ella resultan ciertas, no existe forma alguna de aniquilarla, por el contrario, solamente se le puede detener momentaneamente, comprándole tiempo a la humanidad. Si esto que digo fuera cierto, la historia nos indicaría que la única forma de parar al Abismo que se abre paso hacia nosotros, sería mediante el sacrificio de uno de los avatares de la Gran Voluntad. Ahora que sabes todo esto, Shiryu, es necesario que alertes a los Santos de Bronce, pues su coraje y determinación para resistir a éste mal que se cierne sobre nuestro mundo, serán vitales para la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Las antiguas leyendas que giran en torno al modo en que operaba la criatura de Tehom para destruir a los seres humanos, no son muy claras. Lo único que se puede rescatar de esos relatos, es que la presencia de éste ser hacía que los compañeros de armas, los hermanos, los amigos, los padres y los hijos, comenzaran a matarse entre sí súbitamente, sin explicación, esparciendo una ola de odio y de rabia incitada desde lo más profundo de sus almas, gracias a la caricia que ésta maldad hacía sobre ellas. Justo ahora que he tenido que dejar mi puesto de vigilancia de Hades y sus Espectros, temo que los demás Santos Dorados estén comenzando a dar síntomas de éste mal, y que de alguna forma hayan sido seducidos o transformados por ésta siniestra entidad, arrastrándolos a su abismo.. Es mi deber como Santo de Athena averiguarlo, y si ellos ya han caído víctimas de ese poder, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para salvarlos, y si esto me fuera imposible, no dudaré en destruirlos. Shiryu, debes de tener mucho cuidado, ésta maldad ya se encuentra entre nosotros, y es muy probable que esté acechando a tus hermanos, los Santos de Bronce. Querido discípulo, utiliza todo lo que te he enseñado para la batalla, pelea con honor hasta el final, y nunca vaciles en defender a Athena y a éste mundo. Sé valiente._

_Tu maestro, Dohko."_

Shiryu terminó de leer la carta, sometido por una sensación desconsoladora que se apoderó inmisericordemente de su espíritu. Sin saber que pensar, Shiryu miró pensativo las aguas cristalinas de la cascada del Rozan, esperando encontrar consuelo en ellas.

Inesperadamente, una pisada detrás suyo le puso en guardia, haciéndole perder la concentración: se trataba de otro Santo de Athena; Ikki, Santo de Bronce del Fénix.

—¡Ikki! No sentí tu presencia… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine siguiendo tu rastro, Shiryu… —respondió Ikki, acercándose lentamente.

—¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos¿sabes lo que le pasó a Shun? —cuestionó Shiryu al Santo del Fénix, quien vestía orgulloso su armadura.

—Sí… lo sé. Estoy enterado de la crisis que están sufriendo nuestros hermanos y la propia Athena —contestó Ikki con gran pesar en su voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "la crisis de nuestros hermanos", Ikki? —preguntó alarmado Shiryu.

—Lo que le sucedió a mi querido hermano Shun, no es una situación exclusiva de su persona… para éstas alturas, Seiya, Hyoga y los otros deben de estar en las mismas condiciones —contestó Ikki, con un sentimiento de derrota.

—¿Pero qué quieres decir con eso¡Explícate, Ikki!

—La carta de Dohko lo dice todo por sí misma, Shiryu…

Ikki caminó hasta la orilla de la cascada, dándole la espalda a Shiryu, pero éste, ofuscado por la actitud del Fénix, le siguió y le tomó del brazo exigiéndole respuestas.

—Tiamat… ella era un dragón que personificaba a los océanos, la comandante en líder de las hordas del caos… del abismo que existía antes de que la Tierra y sus pobladores fueran creados —exclamó Ikki en voz alta— El origen de todo éste conflicto que amenaza con encadenar a mi querido hermano al tormento eterno, tuvo su origen en el momento mismo de la creación. Tehom, el abismo que era uno con el caos, era el único obstáculo que existía entre la Gran Voluntad y sus planes de creación. La destrucción de Tehom era condición primordial para crear un universo ordenado… pero ni siquiera la Gran Voluntad tenía el poder de destruirlo, por eso se limitó a debilitarlo, a dividirlo, aunque eso no fue suficiente para ponerle un alto definitivo…

—Ikki, sí tú sabes exactamente a lo que nos enfrentamos, dímelo, tal vez juntos podamos…

—¿Derrotarlo? —sentenció Ikki con incredulidad, interrumpiendo a Shiryu.

—No debemos perder la esperanza, eso es lo único que tenemos para salir adelante —replicó Shiryu, invadido por un espíritu de lucha inagotable.

—¿Sabes lo que le sucedió a Shun ésta tarde, Shiryu? Fue atacado por Tiamat, pero más importante que eso, fue infectado con su veneno, con su ponzoña, la cual es capaz de corromper y de destruir al alma más pura —dijo Ikki, causando en Shiryu una devastadora sensación de impotencia

—Tiamat era una criatura de la mitología babilónica. Tal como Dohko te dejó descrito en su carta, Tiamat era un avatar del abismo, era el mar, la profundidad, el principio femenino de las fuerzas del caos. Diversos relatos la describen como un dragón, un monstruo hembra maléfico que procreó a cientos de demonios, amenazando con destruirlo todo. Existen leyendas babilónicas que atribuyen el nacimiento de los humanos a la muerte de uno de sus hijos, Kingu, y que fue un avatar de la Gran Voluntad, Marduk, quien se encargó de derrotarla para siempre. Pero "para siempre" es un vocablo que representa una exageración lamentable. La última vez que Tiamat estuvo cerca de escapar de su encierro para lanzarse contra éste mundo, fue en la época de Jesucristo, tiempo en que su sacrificio como avatar divino, significó una vez más la derrota momentanea de éste ser maléfico, sellando por casi dos mil años la sustancia de su odio. Pero hoy no existe nadie que pueda sellarla, Shiryu… ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros… ella ha escapado, y ha comenzado a manifestarse en los hombres, provocando que estos maten a su prójimo y se destruyan a sí mismos. Una de esas víctimas fue Shun, quien mordido por uno de los engendros de Tiamat, se vio corrompido en su alma.

—¿Y qué significa eso con exactitud? —preguntó Shiryu.

—Con su mordida o con sus garras, Tiamat y sus engendros son capaces de plantar semillas en nuestras almas. Esas semillas son producto de su veneno, y de inmediato echan raíces, logrando pudrir todo lo bueno que existe dentro de nosotros… exacerbando nuestros más bajos instintos, exaltando nuestra maldad primigenia, llenándonos de una rabia incontenible, en spera de ajustarnos a los designios del abismo. ¿Lo comprendes, Shiryu? Todas las personas que resulten mordidas o rasguñadas por Tiamat y sus huestes, habrán de transformarse en extensiones de su odio inmarcesible— terminó de explicar Ikki, dejando a Shiryu sumido en un lamentable estado anímico.

—¿Y cómo podemos salvarlos? —preguntó Shiryu, con algo de esperanza.

—No podemos salvarlos—sentenció Ikki— Una vez que Tiamat y sus hijos han atacado, sus víctimas son condenadas inexorablemente a la desgracia, experimentando con gran agonía como el mal comienza a pudrir sus entrañas, matándolos lentamente de adentro hacia afuera. Lo único que les resta a éstas pobres almas, es el extravío total de su cordura, la pérdida absoluta de su bondad, para luego verse convertidas en animales rabiosos, asesinos, dispuestos a todo con tal de llevar a cabo la venganza del abismo.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces debemos darnos prisa y regresar a la mansión Kido lo antes posible… tenemos que impedir que el mal que habita en ese lugar se propague al exterior —propuso Shiryu, triste, pero dispuesto a llevar a cabo su misión como Santo de Athena

—Me temo que eso no será posible, Shiryu…

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ikki?

—¡Porque yo no te lo permitiré! —sentenció Ikki, quien lanzó a gran velocidad uno de sus golpes, enviándolo directamente al pecho de Shiryu, perforando su corazón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shiryu dolido por la traición, tratando de alcanzar la verdad detrás de las perfidas acciones de quien fuera su amigo.

—Hace dos días fuí abrazado por el Tiamat… yo fui quien atacó a Shun, y ahora soy uno de sus hijos—respondió con frialdad y convicción el Santo del Fénix.

—¡Éste es el abismo Shiryu, éste es el abismo! Ya no hay más infierno que el que habita en nuestro interior, extinguiendo nuestras vidas a cada segundo, mientras nos va consumiendo desde adentro —finalizo Ikki completamente enloquecido, para después arrojar el cuerpo de Shiryu, muerto, al fondo de la cascada…

_**Mansion Kido, Japón**_

Sin sospechar la clase de crimen innombrable que había ocurrido en la habitación de Miho, Kiki se dirigió rebozante de alegría al cuarto de Makoto, con la intención de invitarle a cenar a él y a los otros. Al llegar, Kiki se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de huespedes que alojaba a los niños, y tocó con singular energía. Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos, nadie respondió a su llamado. Intrigado, Kiki abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una imágen de pesadilla: Makoto se encontraba clavado a la pared, decapitado, mientras Yukio y Taro se encontraban degollados sobre un charco de sangre donde reposaban sus cuerpos sin vida. Kiki intentó gritar de la impresión que le había ocasionado semejante monstruosidad, pero una misteriosa mano se posó sobre su boca, impidiiendo la salida de su voz.

Mientras tanto, Ban, Geki y Nachi caminaban sobre el pasillo que conectaba a la habitación de Miho, cuando de pronto vieron salir a Seiya de su cuarto, caminando lentamente, dándoles la espalda.

—¡Hey, Seiya! No se ve nada bien que estés visitando a Miho a deshoras—gritó en tono bromista Ban, obteniendo que Seiya se detuviera en su andar. En ese preciso instante, un objeto esférico golpeó por detrás la pierna de Nachi, haciéndole voltear para percatarse de lo que era. Horrorizado, Nachi pudo distinguir en el esférico deforme y cubierto de sangre junto a su pierna, lo que parecía ser el rostro de Makoto.

—¿No me digas que no me la piensas pasar, amigo mío? —exclamó la voz de Shun, quien se encontraba detrás de ellos, sonriendo maliciosamente después de haber pateado la cabeza de Makoto somo si se tratara de un balón de futból.

Con presteza, Geki, Nachi y Ban se pusieron en guardia, pero la súbita aparición de Jabu puso las cosas en desventaja para todos.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó asustado Ban.

Seiya, quien hasta ese momento no había reaccionado, giró violentamente hacia ellos, lanzando sus meteoros contra Ban, a quien dejó liquidado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, matándole sin problemas.

—No podrán salir con vida de aquí… éste lugar será su tumba —exclamó Seiya, mostrando en su cara un deterioro evidente, como si su piel estuviera en proceso de descomposición. Antes de que Shun y el desfigurado Jabu pudieran atacar a Nachi y a Geki, un rayo de viento congelado les apartó del camino: el causante era Hyoga de Cisne, quien a pesar de no vestir su armadura, mostraba con orgullo el poder de los Santos de Athena.

—Dense prisa, vayan al salón de televisión y reúnanse con Tatsumi —ordenó puntualmente Hyoga.

Sin dudar ni un momento, Geki y Nachi obedecieron sin cuestionar, marchándose inmediatamente al encuentro de Tatsumi y de las niñas.

Una vez que los Santos de Bronce partieron, Hyoga observó con cuidado a los monstruos responsables de tantas muertes, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón al saber que dos de ellos eran más que sus mejores amigos: eran sus hermanos.

—Cometiste un grave error al quedarte solo… ni siquiera tú puedes contra nosotros tres —balbuceó Jabu, quien al no poseer completa su lengua, apenas y podía hablar con claridad.

—¿Tres? Desde mi punto de vista, solamente puedo ver a dos oponentes reales, y tú no eres uno de ellos —finalizó Hyoga, para luego disparar su potente rayo de Aurora sobre Jabu, acabándole sin piedad.

—¿Vas a matarnos a nosotros también, Hyoga? —preguntó burlonamente Shun, provocando titubeo en Hyoga. Antes de que el Santo del Cisne pudiera reaccionar, Shun le atacó con Tormenta Nebular, lastimándole gravemente. Ya estando en el suelo, Hyoga intentó levantarse, pero Seiya fue el siguiente en continuar con la ofensiva, provocando grandes daños en la integridad fisica del Santo de Bronce. Pensando para sus adentros, Hyoga se dio cuenta de que la única forma de detener a sus queridos amigos y hermanos, era quitándoles la vida.

—Dios mío, quisiera que esto no tuviera que ser así —dijo Hyoga en voz alta

—¿Dios mío? —preguntó sarcásticamente Shun— Ningún Dios puede escuchar tus plegarias, Hyoga… puedes intentar orar todo lo que gustes, pero será en vano. Lo que hagas, lo que quieras hacer en contra de nosotros, arropado en la falsa esperanza de que un poder divino te socorra o nos haga cambiar, será inútil.

—¡Shun! —exclamó Hyoga, estremeciéndose de horror por lo que le estaba ocurriendo al rostro de su querido amigo.

—No lo comprendes todavía, pero cuando ella te bese, lo harás— dijo Shun, al mismo tiempo en que la sangre fluía por sus lagrimales y sus ojos salían de sus órbitas, cayendo estos de forma repugnante al suelo, como si una fuerza invisible les hubiera extirpado.

—¿Ella¿De quien hablas? —preguntó Hyoga, impactado por la espantosa visión que brindaba el rostro de Shun, quien ahora ciego, tenía la cara bañada en su propia sangre.

—Ella siempre te mira, Hyoga; sabes que está ahí aunque no puedas verla. Te atraviesa, te acompaña todo el tiempo adherida a ti como una sombra. Sabes que es a ti a quien está esperando— dijo Seiya con devoción en su voz

—En su momento yo tampoco lo entendí, Hyoga —contestó Shun, observándolo con sus cuencas vacías— pero a pesar del terror que padecí por un momento, fui capaz de sentir su suave y vigoroso tacto recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel… fue como experimentar el alivio de un abrazo materno— aseveró Shun, sangrando por las cavidades vacías de sus ojos.

—La sola idea de volver a ella, de regresar a su vientre y alimentarnos de sus entrañas, es lo único que nos interesa, Hyoga— finalizó Seiya, acercándose peligrosamente al Santo del Cisne, quien ya le esperaba con su puño de hielo, listo para defenderse de quien fuera su mejor amigo.

Por su parte, Geki y Nachi llegaron por Tatsumi, Nika y Ran, pero parecía que no era necesario darles aviso de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues ellos ya estaban enterados. Al lado de Tatsumi se encontraba Kiki, quien había sido rescatado oportunamente por Hyoga de una muerte segura a manos de Shun, quien se encontraba cerca del cuarto de los niños a quienes había asesinado sin piedad.

Sin perder ni un minuto más, todos aquellos que se encontraban en la habitación emprendieron la huída a pie, sabiendo que de fracasar Hyoga en su intento por detener a los Santos asesinos, todos habrían de perecer de la peor y más cruel forma posible.

En tanto, luego de una lucha encarnizada, Hyoga había conseguido la victoria en su pelea contra Seiya y Shun, reduciendo a ambos guerreros al olvido, luego de pulverizar las estatuas de hielo en que les había trasformado después de un intercambio de ataques. La suerte favoreció a Hyoga mientras combatió contra quienes fueran sus amigos, pues el poder de estos se vio drásticamente mermado al tiempo en que la putrefacción de sus almas alcanzó por completo sus cuerpos, desbaratándoles una carne que, podrida en su totalidad, comenzó a separarse de sus huesos, cayendo gradualmente al suelo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hyoga no pudo evitar sentir un gran pesar por el destino final de Seiya y Shun. Sin embargo, más allá de la tristeza que le ocasionaba el haberle dado muerte a sus hermanos, Hyoga sufría en silencio, pues durante su combate contra ellos, a causa de un descuido fatal, Hyoga había sido alcanzado por Seiya, quien le rasguñó el abdomen, infectándolo con su odio.

—Kiki, Nika… huyan de aquí, huyan lo más rápido posible —sentenció Hyoga en voz alta, para luego orar un poco en su mente, pidiéndole al Dios de su madre Natassia que le concediera la fuerza para resistirse a la influencia maldita que deseaba apoderarse de su alma.

A las afueras de la mansión Kido, Geki, sosteniendo en sus brazos a Ran, y Nachi, sosteniendo en sus brazos a Nika, seguidos de cerca por Tatsumi y Kiki, corrían por el bosque, tratando de poner distancia de por medio entre ellos y la abominación que le había quitado la vida a sus amigos. Antes de que pudieran continuar avanzando, una figura imponente se atravezó en su camino, causando gran alivio y emoción en el pequeño Kiki.

—¡Maestro! —grito eufórico el pequeño pelirrojo.

Mu de Aries, Santo Dorado de la Orden de Athena, apareció vistiendo su armadura frente a los sobrevivientes de la masacre en la mansión Kido, mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro por encontrarlos con vida.

—¡Mu¿Qué haces tú aquí¿sabes lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó Nachi.

—Estoy enterado de la situación —dijo Mu con pesadumbre— El Anciano Maestro de Libra también está al tanto, y en estos momentos, junto con Athena, deben de estar combatiendo encarnizadamente a los Santos Dorados que también han sido corrompidos. Antes de que Mu pudiera continuar con su discurso, un golpe de hielo le detuvo por la espalda, inmovilizándole de momento: Se trataba de Hyoga.

—¡Hyoga¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! —preguntó Tatsumi asombrado.

Con el semblante notoriamente descompuesto, Hyoga se acercó a Kiki, quien se percató del rasguño que el Santo del Cisne tenía sobre su abdomen.

—No temas Kiki —dijo Hyoga con mucho cansancio— Sí, fui herido durante la lucha, pero he sido capaz de resistir a la alquimia que desea cambiar mi sangre y mi alma… lamentablemente no puedo hacer ésta afirmación pensando en todos los presentes¿no es así, Mu?— terminó por decir Hyoga, cuestionando inquisidoramente la oportuna aparición de Mu en un momento tan crítico.

—Tienes toda la razón, Hyoga —respondió Mu, liberándose con una facilidad abrumadora del control del Santo del Cisne. Despiadado, con la sola fuerza de su pensamiento, Mu de Aries provocó un paro respiratorio en la pequeña Ran, asfixiándola sin piedad ante la frustración de todos los que ahí se encontraban, incapaces de poder hacer algo para impedir tal infamia.

—¿Pero cómo lo supiste, Hyoga? —preguntó Mu, satisfecho por haber silenciado para siempre a la niña— Supongo que la fuerza corrosiva del abismo que poco a poco va pudriendo tu ser, te hizo abrir los ojos, ayudándote a reconocer en mi a uno de los tuyos, a una criatura de obscuridad absoluta…

—¡No, maestro! —gritó Kiki con desesperación— ¡Me rehuso a creer que usted también sea uno de ellos!

Reaccionando violentamente contra su discipulo, Mu utilizó su poder telekinético para manipular a su voluntad el cuerpo de Kiki, haciéndole retorcer del dolor.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —gritó Geki, quien abrazó por detrás suyo a Mu, aprisionándolo con el poder fisico de sus brazos.

Sin chistar, Mu de Aries hizo uso de su telekinésis para abrir los brazos que intentaban deternele en vano, presionando estos más y más hacia atrás…

—¡Detente, Mu! —gritó Hyoga con impotencia

—Está bien, me detendré —sentenció Mu con crueldad, aplicando una presión descomunal sobre los brazos de Geki, rompiéndolos como si fueran ramas secas. Dando grandes muestras de satisfacción, Mu de Aries gesticuló con mortal y espantosa sonrisa al saber que pronto aplacaría su maligna sed de sangre. Con brutalidad, Mu volvió a ejercer presión sobre Geki, controlando no sólo sus brazos, sino también sus piernas, arrancando de tajo todas las extremidades de su cuerpo

—¡No! —exclamó Tatsumi, resignado a mirar con impotencia como caía al suelo el tronco exangüe de Geki.

Como síntoma de un final trágico, Hyoga cayó sobre sus rodillas, agotado, sometido casi por completo por el poder del abismo que lentamente se iba abriendo camino a través de su sangre.

—No te resistas más, Hyoga, es inútil —Recomendó Mu con tono fraterno— Yo intenté hacer lo mismo, pero de nada me sirvió— finalizó Mu, quien enfurecido y todavía con Kiki bajo su control mental, le arrojó con salvajismo asesino contra el piso, abriéndole una herida muy profunda en el cráneo.

—¡Eres un malnacido! —gritó Nachi encolerizado, apresurándose en contra de Mu, pero un torbellino de fuego proveniente del cielo le impidió llegar hasta él, incinerándole por completo. Nachi había caído aniquilado, víctima del poder del Ave Fénix.

—Tú también, Ikki—afirmó Hyoga, desconsolado por la situación.

—No sólo soy yo —dijo Ikki en voz alta— También son los Santos Dorados…

—¡Malditos! — gritó Tatsumi enfurecido, presintiendo el peor de los destinos para su querida Saori en el Santuario.

—¿Te atreves a insultarme? —preguntó Ikki, a punto de despedazar al sirviente de Athena.

—¡Detente! —le ordenó una voz a Ikki, imponiendo su autoridad— No malgastes tus energías en alguien como él...

—Dios mío, no lo entiendo… —dijo Hyoga sumido en la desesperación— ¿Es que acaso tú también… Nika? — preguntó el Santo del Cisne, dirigiendo su mirada a la dueña de la voz que había ordenado al Fénix detenerse: Nika, la pequeña niña de 8 años que tanta simpatía le había producido al Santo del Cisne.

—No te equivoques conmigo, Hyoga —respondió Nika, endureciendo su voz— Yo no soy una de ellos… yo no soy un títere rabioso que habrá de podrirse en cuerpo y alma luego de cobrarse algunas víctimas, no… yo soy diferente.

—¿¡Quién eres?! —preguntó Hyoga enfurecido,.

—Yo soy Tehom —sentenció Nika, lamiendo unos hilos de saliva que escurrían por las comisuras de su boca.

—No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya —afirmó Hyoga, decidido a tomar venganza.

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió de momento Nika, externando una gran indiferencia y latente hostilidad hacia todo lo vivo— Pero por lo pronto, vamos a deshacernos de una persona no grata en ésta reunión— con un chasquido de sus dedos, Nika provocó una hemorragia interna en Tatsumi, reduciéndole a un cuerpo inerte en cuestión de segundos.

Reanimado luego del cruel ataque de su maestro, Kiki se puso de pie, débil todavía, incapaz de teletransportarse a ningún sitio por culpa de Nika, quien extendía su obscuro manto sobre la mansion Kido.

—Hyoga, no te sientas culpable —dijo Nika, antes de dar unos pasos que la dejaron a un par de metros del Santo del Cisne— Si te elegí a ti para llevarme al interior de ésta mansión, para permitirme paso franco y directo a los corazones de tus amigos, fue por culpa de tu devoción. Tú me resultaste más patético que el resto. Tomar ésta forma, tan parecida a la de tu difunta madre Natassia, fue un placer que disfruté a cada instante, encontrando una gran satisfacción al burlarme de ti, al jugar con tus frágiles emociones, percibiendo como todos tus latidos y pulsaciones adoptaban en ti un espíritu propio, sumergido en la felicidad efímera que experimentaste al verme, creyendo que conmigo a nunca olvidarías a Natassia; pensando ridiculamente que mi cercanía te ayudaría a mantener el rostro de tu madre, intacto en tu recuerdo.

Confome Nika se iba acercando a él, Hyoga, vencido sobre sus rodillas, sintió un viento crudo inundar sus pulmones. Impedido para defenderse, el Santo del Cisne experimentó una atracción anormal por la figura de Nika, quien le seducía con ese par de extraños ojos, cuevas gemelas de abismal negrura, profundas e inhumanas en su grado de vileza, que penetraban con odio el alma del Santo del Cisne.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? —preguntó Hyoga a Nika, a punto de ceder el control de su voluntad.

— Quiero extinguir el dulce calor etéreo de todas las almas, Hyoga —repuso Nika con una voz hostil y resonante que le petrificó de miedo— Es mi deseo el impregnarme por el secreto olor de la sangre de los niños… deseo embriagarme con los restos de una vírgen desollada. Quiero devorarlo todo con mis fauces y reducir a escombros éste mundo…

La malévola criatura acercó su boca hacia Hyoga, abriendo ésta en una extensión descomunal, amenazando con devorarle. Sin la fuerza necesaria para resistirse, Hyoga experimentó dificultad para respirar y para moverse, luego de inhalar los asfixiantes y fétidos vapores que provenían de las fauces de Nika, sintiendo que todo esfuerzo por liberarse era de verdad algo inútil.

Justo cuando todo parecía perdido para el Santo del Cisne, milagrosamente una rafaga de poder atacó a Nika, separándola de su inminente encuentro con Hyoga.

—¡Es un Santo Dorado! Pero… ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Kiki, muy confundido.

La imponente figura caminó hasta Hyoga, ayudándole a ponerse de pie

—¿Tu eres… el Anciano Maestro¿Pero cómo es posible?

—Sí Hyoga, soy Dohko, el Santo Dorado de Libra.

Con sorpresa, Mu e Ikki se colocaron detrás de Nika, dispuestos a dar su vida para protegerla.

—Mu… me causa una gran pena que tú también te encuentres así —afirmó Dohko, quien infundía temor a sus enemigos con el tono de voz que empleaba.

—Es increíble que estés vivo y en la cúspide de tu poder, Dohko, creí que para éstas alturas te encontrarías haciéndole compañía a Shiryu en el Tártaro —externó Mu, esperando provocar la ira de Dohko..

—Recuperaste eficientemente tu poder y tu juventud —expresó Nika con menosprecio— Ya imagino la clase de miedo que debo inspirarte para haberte forzado a romper el cáscaron humano en el que te encerraste hace 250 años, mediante la técnica del Misopetha Menos.

Con la mirada, Dohko instruyó a Kiki para que caminara hacia él, ignorando las palabras de la entidad.

—¿No es curioso? —preguntó Nika en tono burlón— Te mantuviste tantos años esperando por el despertar de Hades, aguardando para poder salir de ese cascajo decrépito y combatir a tan detestado enemigo, pero ahora esa amenaza luce insignificante ante mi hambre descomunal.

Dohko de Libra no respondió ni una sola palabra.

—La sombra de la muerte se encuentra muy cerca de atraparte, Dohko. Es evidente que la batalla librada en el Santuario cobró su victoria a un precio muy alto— resolvió Nika, dejando escapar un chillido burlón.

Regocijada en la dichosa ocasión que se le presentaba, el sepulcro del cosmos que encarnaba Nika, dibujó en su rostro deforme una mueca horripilante, dejando al descubierto sus encias, tratando con ello de imitar una sonrisa humana.

—Cuéntales Dohko… cuéntales que su amada Athena, su única esperanza para salvar a éste mundo condenado, ha muerto.

Encendiendo su cosmos con gran intensidad, Dohko, muy irritado, atacó con el par de barras dobles de su armadura a Ikki y a Mu, castigándoles con severidad, aventándo sus cuerpos heridos muy lejos de ahí.

—Morirás— sentenció Dohko con estentórea voz.

—Sabes bien que ningún ataque fisico puede matarme—expuso Nika, confiada en su victoria.

—Tienes razón— concedió Dohko— Pero por lo pronto, tus esbirros se encuentran inconcientes, y tú, maldita criatura, sentirás mi poder de justicia.

Asustada, Nika lanzó contra Dohko un ataque constituído por una extraña energía, pero el Santo de Libra, heroícamente, consiguió salir ileso, protegiéndose con uno de sus escudos de oro.

—¡Eres un idiota, Dohko de Libra! —gritó Nika con cólera— ¡Tú ya estás muerto!

Impoluto y orgulloso en su condición como Santo Dorado de Athena, Dohko sacó una de las espadas de su sagrada armadura, preparándose para atacar.

—¡Regresa al infierno! —gritó Dohko como un clamor de guerra, combinando su cosmos con la espada de Libra, despidiendo un poder inconmesurable que alcanzó con éxito a Nika, destrozando el cuerpo de la despreciable entidad.

—¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! pronto Mu e Ikki recuperarán la conciencia—externó Dohko muy preocupado, forzando a Hyoga y a Kiki a emprender la huída.

Tras haber recorrido una vasta extensión de terreno, Dohko, quien sostenía en sus brazos a Kiki y a Hyoga, se detuvo abruptamente, recargándose en un árbol para descansar, respirando con gran dificultad.

—Maestro¿qué le sucede? —preguntó Hyoga muy consternado, aunque en control momentaneo sobre la influencia del abismo.

—Esa criatura… esa criatura no mintió —respondió Dohko, llevándo su mano al pecho.

—¿De qué está hablando, maestro? —cuestionó Kiki, esperando no escuchar esas palabras que tanto temía.

—Ella tenía razón en todo… Athena ha muerto, los Santos Dorados han sido destruidos, y yo… yo moriré muy pronto también. Ustedes no lo pueden ver por causa de mi armadura, pero tengo en el pecho, muy cerca de mi corazón, una herida muy profunda—dijo Dohko muy afligido.

—¡No puede ser cierto! —replicó Kiki— ¡Athena no pudo haber muerto! Y usted, maestro… ¡usted tampoco puede morir!

—Athena combatió valientemente hasta el final, gracias a su fuerza pudimos acabar con todos los dominados por el abismo —afirmó Dohko— Pero aún así, el poder de esa entidad, protegiendo a los Santos Dorados enloquecidos, fue crucial para que Athena cayera en batalla.

Con pesar, Hyoga y Kiki derramaron en silencio un par de lágrimas

—Yo traté de prevenir a Athena del despertar de ésta maldad, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Cada vez que intenté hacer contacto mental con ella, una fuerza me lo impidió —reveló Dohko, provocando en Hyoga gran vergüenza, pues él creía que la culpa suya por haber invitado a Nika a la mansión Kido

—No te culpes por esto, Hyoga —dijo Dohko— La fuerza que me impidió ponerme en contacto con Athena, provenía del cuerpo corrompido de Shaka de Virgo. Por culpa suya no pude advertir a tiempo a Athena de la trampa que le esperaba en el Santuario, donde sus propios Santos habían confabulado para darle muerte.

Afectado por una terrible agonía, Dohko tosió sangre, demostrando que Nika no mentía con respecto a su condición.

—La herida que tengo, es una herida de muerte… la hemorragia ya es incontrolable, es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se extinga por completo el fuego de mi vida.

—¡No maestro¡Por favor no! —exclamó Kiki en un ataque de pánico— ¡Tal vez si lo llevamos a Cinco Picos usted pueda curarse, reponerse por completo! Quizás Shiryu…

—¡No sigas Kiki! —gritó Hyoga, perdiendo la compostura— ¿No escuchaste lo que dijeron esos malditos? Shiryu está muerto y no volverá.

Con actitud de reproche en su mirada, Dohko reprobó la actitud de Hyoga.

—Es cierto que Shiryu ya no está más con nosotros —expuso Dohko— Pero su espíritu, y el mío cuando desaparezca de éste mundo, permanecerán con ustedes, intentando proteger a la Tierra que tanto amaron Athena y nuestros camaradas caídos en desgracia.

Rompiendo por completo la aparente calma del triste momento, Hyoga comenzó a sufrir de espasmos, evacuando sangre de su boca sin cesar.

—¡Hyoga! —gritó Kiki

Alarmado, Dohko se puso en guardia, pues sentía la cercanía una maldad infinita.

—Ikki y Mu vienen para acá —dijo Dohko— Yo ya no puedo recorrer más camino con ustedes, pero puedo detenerlos el tiempo suficiente, quizás hasta terminar con ellos, para que ustedes puedan huir teletransportándose de aquí.

Aferrado a la posibilidad de que Dohko todavía podía salvarse, Kiki se negaba a dejarlo solo en ese lugar.

—Escúchame bien, Kiki —externó Dohko, tomando gentilmente del hombro al pequeño pelirrojo— Esta maldad, el abismo, ha perdido de momento su forma corporal, pero eso no la detendrá ante nada, ella encontrará la manera de volver una y otra vez, hasta que de verdad pueda ser derrotada. Su presencia fisica era lo único que nos impedía usar la teletransportación, a menos que ella lo consintiera, tal como hizo con Mu para que llegara hasta aqui. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Kiki? Ahora que su cuerpo ha sido destruído, su barrera no existe más, y tú podrías usar tu poder para salvarte a ti y a Hyoga.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kiki se negaba a aceptar las palabras de Dohko, mientras Hyoga trataba de ganar control sobre si mismo, luchando para liberarse del mal que infestaba su cuerpo.

—¡Hyoga! —gritó Dohko— Debes dominarte, recupera el control sobre ti.

Luchando contra las fuerzas del caos, Hyoga fue capaz de parar su vómito y sus convulsiones, mostrando mejoría en su condición fisica y mental.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, Hyoga —dijo Dohko— Hace unos momentos fuiste capaz de resistirte al control del abismo, algo que ni siquiera los Santos Dorados pudieron hacer.

—Pero Dohko —replicó Hyoga— La fuerza de mi cosmos está menguando, poco a poco siento mi cordura desaparecer, y es algo que… me gusta.

—¡Calla! —exclamó Dohko— No digas tonterias, reponte y lleva a Kiki a un lugar seguro. Te encomiendo su bienestar, procura que sobreviva, pero más importante todavía, Hyoga…

El Santo del Cisne pudo observar lágrimas formándose en los ojos de Dohko.

—Más importante todavía, no olvides compartir con Kiki la fuente de tu fuerza... incúlcale aquello que te ayudó a resistir los embates incanzables del mal —finalizó el Santo de Libra, con determinación en sus palabras.

Listo para morir en una terrible batalla, Dohko de Libra explotó su cosmos, soportando el dolor de sus heridas, lanzándose en dirección a los Santos de Aries y del Fénix que, vertiginosamente, se acercaban para intentar envenenarlo todo con su odio.

Con tristeza, Kiki y Hyoga vieron partir a Dohko, sabiendo de antemano que jamás le volverían a ver con vida.

—Ya es tiempo de que te vayas, Kiki —dijo Hyoga con la voz temblorosa

—Pero Hyoga, no puedo dejarte aquí…

—No hay pero que valga, Kiki —sentenció decidido el Santo del Cisne— Yo ya no tengo salvación, pero tú… tú sí puedes salvarte.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo solo, Hyoga? Te necesito conmigo¡Soy tan sólo un niño! —gritó Kiki, desesperado.

—Te equivocas, Kiki… tú eres más que un simple niño —dijo Hyoga, tomándole amablemente del hombro —Tú eres el heredero del espíritu de lucha de los Santos de Athena. Desde hoy, tú serás el bastión de nuestra nobleza, de nuestro valor y de nuestro coraje. Tienes que ser fuerte, Kiki… no permitas que el dolor y el miedo te derroten, debes mantenerte firme para defender con todas tus fuerzas nuestro legado…

Apenado consigo mismo, con honor, Kiki llegó al claro entendimiento de las palabras de Hyoga, comprendiendo nítidamente sus sentimientos.

—Recuerda Kiki, nunca sucumbas ante el dolor, ni claudiques ante ningún obstáculo. Jamás te rindas ante nada, pues aún en los momentos más obscuros y difíciles de la vida, con tenacidad y espíritu de lucha, sin importar que tengas todas las probabilidades en contra, tú puedes ser capaz de provocar cualquier tipo de milagro. Pelea siempre hasta el final, Kiki, pero sobre todas las cosas, jamás olvides esto…

Devastado por el mal que le carcomía desde adentro, Hyoga se llevó la mano al pecho, sacando dos objetos; un relicario con la foto de Natassia, su querida madre, y una cruz de oro… la cruz que ella le había obsequiado antes de morir.

—¡Nunca pierdas la esperanza! —finalizó Hyoga, colocando con suavidad el relicario y la cruz en las manos de Kiki.

—Esta es mi fuerza, Kiki… desde hoy es tuya, cuidala, protegela y no permitas que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera un vendaval divino, la aparte de ti…

Hyoga cerró las manos de Kiki, haciéndole apretar la cruz y el relicario, transmitiéndole un mensaje que resonó en el alma del pequeño.

—Hyoga, yo…

El Santo del Cisne concentró gran parte de su cosmos en Kiki, prestándole la energía necesaria para que éste pudiera teletransportarse muy lejos de ahí.

—Con eso debe de bastar —dijo Hyoga— Ahora huye Kiki, y recuerda: Nunca pierdas la fe.

Inconsolable, Kiki soltó en llanto, pero enjugando rápidamente sus lágrimas hizo caso del consejo de Hyoga, generando un gran despliegue de energía psicokinética, teletransportándose de ahí, dejando a Hyoga solo… en espera de la muerte.

Al paso de unos cuantos minutos, Hyoga sintió como los cosmos de Dohko, Ikki y Mu se desvanecían. Los últimos Santos de Athena habían desaparecido, dejando al mundo a la merced del abismo.

—Eres increíble, Santo del Cisne —expresó una voz cavernosa, acercándose lentamente a donde Hyoga reposaba su convalecencia: se trataba de Tiamat, sin forma, invisible, lista para desgarrar con vileza lo poco que quedaba de Hyoga.

—Nunca nadie, en ningún punto de la historia, se había atrevido a resisitr durante tanto tiempo mi influencia —enfatizó la voz, mostrando desdén por Hyoga.

—Sin embargo, pronto tu resistencia llegará límite, y entonces caerás en mis garras. Si acaso llegas a sentir calor en tus venas, seré yo que las recorro con furia. Asesinarás a tu prójimo, degustarás la sangre de tus víctimas, y poco antes de que sucumbas ante el veneno de mi odio, te devolveré la conciencia y la cordura para que te atormentes y te consumas en los remordimientos de todos tus crímenes… volverás a ser tú mismo, y haré de tus últimas horas un auténtico calvario; te arrancare la piel, habré de separar las venas de tu carne y la carne de tus huesos. Desearás no haber nacido nunca.

—Estás en un error —afirmó Hyoga— Eso nunca sucederá… conmigo termina el linaje de los Santos de Athena, y con ello, terminará también la serie de insultos y blasfemias que has proferido contra todo lo que considero sagrado. No volverás a arrastrar el nombre de Athena y de sus Santos —sentenció el Santo del Cisne con orgullo y determinación.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Hyoga realizó un último esfuerzo, depositando la restante fuerza de su cosmos en la palma de su mano, congelando sus dedos y dirigiéndolos con precisión contra su garganta, quitándose la vida en un instante.

Exánime, Hyoga de Cisne permaneció en el bosque, haciendo de tan solitaria y tenebrosa atmósfera, su tumba.

Con la energía prestaba de Hyoga, Kiki fue capaz de llegar a Tokio, donde deambuló por varias horas, completamente miserable por todo lo que había ocurrido. Al cabo de un tiempo, Kiki se detuvo frente a una tienda donde vendían aparatos electrónicos. Ahí, parado frente a la vitrina donde habia varios televisores encendidos, Kiki constató que la masacre en la mansión Kido ya había sido divulgada. La noticia no contenía ni un ápice de verdad, pues los reporteros y la policía ignoraban el móvil para llevar a cabo un acto tan despiadado, un acto lo suficientemente atroz como para no perdonar la vida de niños y mujeres. Kiki sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Japón, y más adelante el resto del mundo, conocieran en carne propia la verdad detrás de estos acontecimientos tan infames. Muy pronto el abismo se propagaría sobre el mundo.

Mientras observaba la televisión, en el reflejo del aparador Kiki miró de reojo una silueta que le lleno de un profundo temor. Era la figura de una niña siniestra: Nika. Sin color en el rostro y a punto de defecar en sus pantalones, Kiki giró rápidamente su cuerpo hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada y con los sentidos tan espectral visión. Sin embargo, para su alivio y consuelo, no encontró a nadie… todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Asustado, Kiki tomó el crucifijo y el relicario de Hyoga en sus manos, y les apretó con devoción, aferrándose al recuerdo de sus amigos y a las últimas palabras del Santo del Cisne: "Nunca pierdas la fe".

Superando de momento su temor, Kiki emprendió nuevamente el camino, dando pasos firmes y largos, extraviándose en las calles de Tokio, mientras la esperanza y la calidez, permanecían intactas en su corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
